


Lunch Break

by heisnameless



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Flip being a good dom, Fluff, Oral Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heisnameless/pseuds/heisnameless
Summary: Flip comes home for lunch because you’re the only one that can tame his anger. It doesn’t go how it was supposed to.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Lunch Break

Your boyfriend comes home for lunch this once. It’s rare and random, but you don’t question it. Any chance you get to see him on your day off, or even his, is a blessing in disguise. 

You’re quick to greet him at the door the moment you hear it creak open. Old thing, the hinges needed to be oiled months ago, but you’ve grown too fond of the noise to let Flip touch them. Throwing your arms around his neck, Flip kisses your lips sweetly as you whisper. “You’re home, did you sneak away?”

He pushes the door closed with the heel of his boot as he looks down at you, laughing softly before shaking his head. “Damn near felt like it. I got an early lunch, figured I’d come see what my sweet girl was doing. Been missing you today.”

Leaning back, your grin widens, arms loose around his torso, nose curling slightly before you tease lightly. “Been missing me? What’ve you been missing about little ole’ me?”

Just to get the two of you out of the doorway, he scoops you up in his arms, walking into the kitchen because despite needing to love on you, he needs food. Flip’s sure he’s reached that level of hunger where he could hit just about anyone that looked at him wrong, except for you. Oh, never. You were his world, you made it go ‘round. 

The caress of your hand on his cheek brings him back to Earth as he settles you on the countertop in the kitchen once he’s there. Finally, deciding to answer your question, he looks you over. “Oh, every damn thing, ketsl,” his arms are still tight around your waist, forehead dropping to your shoulder, “wish I could just stay here with you all the time. I’d love you all the time, kiss you every chance I got.”

You stroke your fingers up his back, resting your own head against his shoulder. You liked it when he got like this, so you weren’t complaining one bit. “We both know you’d do more than kiss me all the time.”

There’s a puff of deep laughter before he kisses your bare shoulder. You had decided to wear a sundress around the house since your initial plans for the day had been to bake. “I know I don’t hear you complaining right now.”

“Me, complaining?” You give an overly expressive gasp of shock as he lifts his head from your shoulder, standing to look down at you. His brows are raised, lips pressed together as his head dips forward a bit, dark hair in his eyes. “Now, don’t give me that look!”

“What look?” His voice is a whisper, a twinkle in his eye as he fights off a grin. His hands on your waist flex, tightening as he settles closer into the space between your thighs. Using your legs, you lock them around him to pull him against you. 

“The one that makes me feel like I’ve done something wrong and I’m about to be in trouble.” Now, you’re pouting and something lights up in his eyes. A hand slides to your outer thigh, smoothing down along the fabric of your dress before you feel his calloused palm against your bare knee. 

“But you’ve been a good girl, haven’t you? You’re always good to me.” He smiles down at you so sweetly that it almost overpowers the heat in your stomach from the way he talks to you. Bringing a hand up, you brush it through his hair to get it out of his eyes before cradling the back of his head.

“I always want to be good for you, sweetheart.” You respond just as he leans down to kiss you. The kiss is short and sweet but you can’t help it when your fingers tightened around his dark locks, pulling him in for more. His hands shift, both now on your thighs as they slide up, pushing your dress over your hips. 

“This,” you breathe against his lips, “is what I was saying. Wouldn’t get a thing done if you stayed home, we’d fu–”

He drops to his knees right there before you can stop him, pushing your underwear to the side. Then, he dives in because he’s aware the two of you don’t have that much time, but god, is he _hungry_. The first lap of his tongue has your breath catching in your throat. “Oh, fuck!”

His large hands split your thighs wider as you desperately rock your hips against his tongue. Your legs dangle over his shoulders before your body falls back against the counter, giving you a better angle to grind against his mouth. Your hands wander, moving into his hair, tugging when his tongue brushes your clit. Then Flip sucks on your little sensitive bud and everything in you tightens around him. Your thighs threaten to close around his head but he pries them open with his hands, wanting you spread out for him so prettily. 

“Flip, sweetheart, fuck, m’gonna cum,” you start as he slips a finger into your pussy, working it slowly, teasing you, “wanna cum on your dick, please, please.”

He lifts his head then, still thrusting the one finger inside of you as he looks up the length of your body. Lifting your head, you peer down at him with a soft whimper at how beautiful he looks. You brush your fingertips against his cheek, watching how his eyes darken. “You’ll cum on my tongue, then you’ll cum on my dick. You want to be a good girl, don’t you?”

His finger curls as he speaks before he slips a second into you, the stretch making your hips lift in desperation. You’re nodding your head quickly as it falls back against the countertop, just barely missing the smile that presents itself on his lips. Then, he kisses the inside of your thighs, goosebumps prickling along your skin. His fingers slow inside of you, teasing you before he moves them, pushing them in further to curl and search for the wondrous spot within.

His thick fingers find it and your entire body jerks, hips lifting from the countertop as you cry out for him. Your thighs shake at the pleasure that grazes along your spine as he returns his tongue to your pussy a moment later. Your hands immediately direct themselves into his hair, using it for leverage. This time, your orgasm crashes into your without interruption, drawn out by the flick of his tongue through your folds as he gathers your slick, eating up everything you give him. For a moment, you swear he growls as his teeth graze your clit and you whine at the pure sensitivity of it. 

His free hand has your hips pressed into the counter so he can keep his head buried between your thighs longer. This doesn’t stop them from closing around his head as they shake and shiver, toes curling as they press into his back. When he lifts his head, you’re breathless and panting while he grins up at you. His beard is slicked up from the mess you made but you don’t mind it one bit as he withdraws his fingers, palms coming to settle on your thighs.

As Flip rises to his full height, he pulls you to the edge of the counter from where you’d manage to work your way across it, giving you just enough time to catch your breath. Sitting up, you reach out to pull him in while simultaneously leaning up to kiss him, groaning at the taste of yourself on his tongue. One hand slides down down the front of his button-up, smoothing over the buttons and preparing to undo them when you feel a small bump followed by a long line underneath his shirt.

You’re quick to pull your lips from his, brows furrowed as you undo the buttons of the flannel. Flip watches you and just as you get the third button done, revealing the mic taped to his shirt, it dawns on him. He’d been so focused on getting out of the station that he’d forgotten to stop and turn his mic in. “Oh, _shit_.”


End file.
